


Мой переходный возраст уже ведёт счёт жертв

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Локи всегда получает то, чего хочет
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 7





	Мой переходный возраст уже ведёт счёт жертв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love me, brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889352) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



— Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? — голос Аморы приторно сладок, и от взглядов, которые она кидает на Тора, начинает тошнить. Локи прожигает её взглядом, но она так усердно строит Тору глазки, что ничего не замечает.

— Было бы круто, — отзывается Тор. Он подаётся под её руки и стонет, когда она начинает разминать ему плечи. — Как же хорошо!

Локи отмечает про себя, на каких точках стоны Тора становятся громче, и откладывает это знание до поры до времени в дальний ящик. Проходит несколько дней.

— Где Амора? — спрашивает Тор.

Локи пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, давно её не видел.

Он демонстративно не отвлекается от чистки ногтей.

***

— Не хочешь сходить в клуб развлечься? — как-то слишком широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Тора Фандрал. Локи он демонстративно игнорирует и кладёт руку Тору на плечо, и этот жест совсем не похож на дружеский.

— Конечно! — радостно отзывается Тор. — Когда выдвигаемся?

Локи сжимает губы.

— Ты не видел Фандрала? Мне надо ему кое-что вернуть, — небрежно роняет он спустя неделю.

— Вообще-то нет. Мы тогда сходили с ним в клуб, и больше я его не видел, — отзывается Тор. Он ерошит волосы и хмурится.

Локи огорченно цокает языком.

— Ну если ты его встретишь в ближайшее время…

***

— Привет, Тор! — радостно окликает его Джейн. — Слушай, мне нужен кто-то в пару для подготовки к экзаменам. Не хочешь объединиться и посмотреть, не сможем ли мы друг другу помочь?

— Было бы неплохо, — улыбается Тор. — Астрофизика меня доканывает, так что я был бы рад любой помощи.

— Я тоже мог бы помочь тебе заниматься, — подаёт голос Локи, но Тор только отмахивается от него.

Вылетая из комнаты, Локи хлопает дверью чуть громче, чем нужно.

— Как дела у Джейн? Сдала экзамен? — как можно искреннее интересуется он позже.

— Знаешь, без понятия, я с ней с тех пор не разговаривал.

Локи хмыкает и беззаботно засовывает руки в карманы.

— Что-то твои друзья не отличаются постоянством.

***

Локи застаёт Тора уставившимся в одну точку и бездумно постукивающим пальцами по подлокотнику дивана.

— Не знаешь, чем сегодня заняться? — спрашивает Локи. Он плюхается рядом на диван и сочувственно изламывает брови.

— Ага, вечно никого нет рядом. Не с кем зависнуть.

— Ну, я вообще-то здесь. Можешь зависнуть со мной.

Тор улыбается.

— Спасибо, Локи! Мне иногда кажется, что ты мой единственный друг.

И Локи даже не приходится изображать радость в ответ. Уголки губ сами ползут вверх, и он улыбается во все зубы:

— Взаимно!


End file.
